The interior configuration and architecture of aircraft have become relatively standardized today. The arrangements of the passenger seats, bulkheads, lavatories, serving areas, and crew spaces have been developed for convenience and accommodation of both passengers and crew. The passenger compartments are typically divided into two or more sections with bulkheads and lavatories being positioned accordingly. Aisles and passageway spaces are left between sets of seats and at the access doors.
The support lines and conduits for the accessory and auxiliary systems, such as conditioned air, water, hydraulics and electrical systems, are typically positioned in the lower bay below the passenger compartment (cabin) or in the crown or space above the passenger cabin. For some of these accessory systems, such as conditioned air and electrical systems, the wires and lines are passed between the lower bay and crown, or between one of those areas and the passenger cabins through the sidewalls or support members adjacent the exterior of the aircraft.
The installation, repair, and modification of the accessory and auxiliary systems, as well as the cabin furnishings, is a considerable expense to aircraft owners and users. There is a need for improved interior systems and for more efficient design and use of cabin furnishings and associated systems.
Often, the design and installation of cabin furnishing and auxiliary systems result in modification to the system transport elements, such as electrical wiring, fluid lines, and environmental control system ducts, which result in an increased cost and lead time for delivery of the desired aircraft. The problem is amplified for those transport systems that pass between the crown and lower bay of the aircraft since this may result in the loss of windows and sidewalls or longer than desired runs to fixed monuments at bulkheads.
There is a need in the aircraft industry for improved, more efficient, less complex, and less costly configurations for cabin furnishings and associated auxiliary systems in order to obviate the afore-mentioned problems.